Finally a Couple
by GM12
Summary: Leo Valdez short story
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story I wrote in Creative Writing. I don't own Leo. Rick does.

"She's cheating on me!" Leo Cried. Looking at the moon, tears rolled down his face.

"You don't know that." Isabelle exclaimed. I looked at his tearful dark brown eyes. I had wished he would just see me. Ever since ninth grade, I had liked him, but seeing as he was happy with Jennifer, I hid it.

"Yes, she is!" Leo sadly said. He goes into his pocket; takes out his phone, and shows me a picture.

No WAY! I am so angry with her right now! I thought. He was showing me a picture of a red-headed girl, Jennifer, kissing another guy in a Downtown restaurant. I didn't believe it.

"I was going down the to get her a present when I saw them together smooching and kissing." He exclaimed.

"What? No, way." I still can't believe it.

"Yeah, that happen."

"So, what did you do?" Please tell me you broke up with her, please. You can say that I am mean, but hey, when you got a crush and he has a girlfriend, the best you could hope for is for him to be single, right.

"I broke up with her." Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes

"How?"

"I went inside the restaurant, yelled at her, and broke up with her. It embarassed her so much that she was as rEd as a tomato."

"So, what now?"

"I'm single, but when I broke up with her, I realized that I liked someone else for a long time, but it never came to me when I was with her.

My heart fell. I knew I shouldn't have hoped. "Who?" I asked.

"I think it's just a stupid crush. She probably doesn't even likes me back."

I was starting to get angry. "Just answer the stupid question, Leo." I yelled

"Woah, someone's in their time of month. Chill, I'll tell you."

"Leoooo, just tell me." I said angrily.

"Are you jealous, Iz?"

Yes. "No, I am not."

"Jesus, calm down."  
"I'll calm down when you tell me."

"Ok, fine, the person I like is-"

Who do you think the person he likes is?

This is it! I'll continue it later! This is it! The complete chapter 1. I left a little cliffhanger there though. I wanna thank everyone for voting and I will continue this story. My plan is to update on Saturday. I'm putting the House of Hades of Hiatus now because I have so much school now that I'm a senior. I am a guy, thank You very much.

This is my New fantasy romance short story, please read it. If it gets more views by Saturday, I'll update two chapters of this story.

story/7720035-the-last-battle


	2. Chapter 2

**_Isabelle's POV_**

**_Last time on Cheating on Me,_**

_"I broke up with her." Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes_

_"How?"_

_"I went inside the restaurant, yelled at her, and broke up with her. It embarrassed her so much that she was as Red as a tomato."_

_"So, what now?"_

_"I'm single, but when I broke up with her, I realized that I liked someone else for a long time, but it never came to me when I was with her._

_My heart fell. I knew I shouldn't have hoped. "Who?" I asked._

_"I think it's just a stupid crush. She probably doesn't even like me back."_

_I was starting to get angry. "Just answer the stupid question, Leo." I yelled_

_"Woah, someone's in their time of month. Chill, I'll tell you."_

_"Leoooo, just tell me." I said angrily._

_"Are you jealous, Iz?"_

_Yes. "No, I am not."_

_"Jesus, calm down." _

_"I'll calm down when you tell me."_

_"Ok, fine, the person I like is-"_

**_Now, _**

"Ok, fine, the person I like is-" My heart was pounding. Even when Leo and Jennifer were together, I had hoped that even for a little bit, he would still have some feelings for me.

I looked at Leo with his dazzling brown eyes and curly brown hair. He looked as handsome as ever. The sun was setting. The ocean brightened. When I looked around, I could see couples walking around the beach holding hands. _I wish Leo and I would be like that someday._ Then I remembered the first day I met Leo. It was the best day of my life.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

The alarm next to my bed hit 5 O'clock. Hitting the button to cancel the alarm, I got up and went to take a shower. After taking a shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had beautiful golden (blonde) hair and gray eyes. I smiled at myself, knowing that I was ready to go.

When I went to the kitchen, I saw my two twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew, and my twin sister, Annabeth sitting down and talking with my dad, Frederick, and my step-mom, Helen.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

As if on cue, they replied at the same time. "Hey, Iz!"

When I sat down next to Annabeth, I said, "Wow that was creepy."

"We know. We've been practicing all morning." She told me.

Helen started giving us toast. As I ate, I asked Annabeth. "So, excited for school? To see Percy?"

She replied excitedly. "Of course, I've been waiting to see him all summer."

I smiled. "That's good."

Suddenly, I saw the curious face that Annabeth has when she wants to know something. _UH-OH! _I thought.

"Izzy, I heard from Silena and Percy that there is a new kid in our class. Silena says he is the brother of Beckendorf."

I knew it. She asked about a guy. "Yeah, so!"

"You interested?"

"No!" I screamed.

"Oh, come on, you have to be at least a bit interested in a guy!" she said.

"I never have and never will!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Helen interrupted us. "Girls, you'll continue this later. Time to go to school."

Annabeth said. "You're right? We'll continue this later."

"Like never!" With that we both took our backpacks and went to school.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As soon as we got to school and got our books and lockers, Annabeth left alone to search for Percy. They had been dating for a year now.

While wandering through the hallways searching for my locker, my little mind went off to its own little world wondering what the year will be like and how hard my classes will be.

As I daydreamed, I bumped into someone hard and fell making all my books and papers go on the floor.

"Oh, crap!" The person I bumped into said.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. As I looked up, the person had his hand stretched towards me. I took it and got up.

"No, need to be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it's my fault." I took a good look at him. He had stunning brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was short about my height. He was very handsome and cute at the same time.

I started grapping my books and papers that were on the floor. A few seconds after, he got down and helped me.

After I had all my papers and books, I said. "Thanks."

He replied. "No, problem. Leo Valdez at your service, Ma'am." He gave me his hand so that I could shake it.

I smiled chuckling at him. "Isabelle Chase." I shook it and my stomach felt like it had butterflies in them. WOW! His hands were soft.

"Are you by any chance related to Annabeth Chase?" He asked as we started going to the classrooms.

"Yes, she's my twin sister. You know her?"

"No, my brother, Beckendorf, told me about her." He said.

_So, he's the new kid. _"You're the new kid."

"Yeah! Are you by any chance in ninth grade in Mr. Blofis' homeroom?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Cool! Me too!"

"Yeah, cool!" I don't know why I'm being shy around him when I'm usually good with conversations.

When we got to Mr. Blofis' classroom, we introduced ourselves and Leo sat in the back as I sat in the front.

I hadn't realized that the butterfly feeling in my stomach was my first step to having a crush on him until it was too late.

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"The person I like is-you!"

**I am very sorry about not updating this story, but I had a lot of stuff to do in this past month especially for college stuff. I plan to major in Computer Engineering and minor in Computer Graphics. Anyways, that was chapter 3. Way longer than any other chapters, I've ever written. **

**Other news! The House of Hades came out! I started reading the day it came out and just finished. It was amazing! Good job Riordan! I can't wait for the Blood of Olympus. **

**New Stories:**

**As for the past few months I started writing new stories. They are called Everlasting Life and Blazing Hope. **

**Here is a sneak peek for both of them:**

**Everlasting Life: **

"Percy," the other gladiator said as he circled around Percy. He was wearing armor with a shield in his left hand and his sword in his right.

"What Ethan?" Percy yelled. Percy was wearing armor and he only had his sword, Riptide, with him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think I can, I will."

"You sure about that!" Ethan said.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Ok, then let's give the people a show, they won't ever forget!" He screamed.

"Gladly!" And with that, they fought. Ethan slashed Percy's left arm and blood came out of it. Percy yelled leaning down on the ground. The crowd cheered for Ethan.

"Is that the best you can do, Perseus?"

When Ethan said his maiden name, Percy's calm and attentive mind disappeared. Ethan's eyes widened as Percy arose from the ground. His eyes were no longer the calm sea-green eyes; they were filled with rage and sorrow. The entire crowd was silent. No one spoke, no one. You could literally hear the wind blowing through the air.

"What did you call me?" His violent and aggressive voice took Ethan by surprise.

Ethan regained his composure. "I called you Perseus. Isn't that what your mother named you when you were born?" He knew he shouldn't have said that because Percy ran at him slashing Ethan with his sword. He yelled because of the pain.

Percy continued to beat him with his sword. Taking his sword, he pluck it into Ethan's left eye. "My eye, my eye!" Ethan said as he tried to cover his eye.

He pointed his sword at Ethan's heart. "Do not ever say those words to me!"

"Percy, don't! Please!" He said.

The crowd cheered as they saw the battle come to an end. They cheered. "Kill him, kill him, kill him!"  
"Percy, don't!" He repeated.

**Blazing Hope: (Summary)**

Elizabeth's life was a living hell. First, she found out that she is destined to destroy the world. Second, she found out the person she liked was her cousin. Third, she gets kidnapped by her uncle and separated from her sister. Finally, fourth, the Darkness within her is increasing and soon she feels like she will be engulfed in the Darkness. Will she be able to overcome it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

_~~Previously~~_

"The person I like is-you!"

~~_Now~~_

My heart raced as he leaned closer to me and kissed me. I couldn't even describe the feeling I was having right now. Fireworks and butterflies blew up in my stomach.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked still blushing from the kiss. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way that I do, but I really like you and I want to be more than friends with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I completely under-"

I put my finger on his lips. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I said and kissed him.

When we separated, I wanted to kiss him more and more. "Wow!" He said.

I smiled. "I know!"

"So, what does this describe us as?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"I mean, are we a couple?"

"I don't know, do you want us to be?" He asked.

"Yes, of course! I do!"

I smiled. I wanted him to ask me to be his girlfriend. "I don't know. You just had a bad break up."

He stood up. "If you want me to be formal, I'll be formal. Isabelle, I have known you for three years. In these three years, you have been my best friend. You have been with me in my ups and downs even when I tried to run away, you stopped me." My eyes watered a little as he continued his little speech. He got down on one knew. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I threw myself into his arms smiling. "Of course, Leo!" I said kissing him.

We continued making out until my phone vibrated and interrupted our moment. "Sorry, Leo, I have to answer that."

"It's okay, go ahead." He grinned.

I answered. "Hello, who is it?"

The person spoke. "It's me, Annabeth. Mom says it's time for you to get home."

OH! COME ON! I sighed. "Ok, I'll be right there!" Closing the phone, I looked at Leo sadly.

"Leo, I have to get home."

He frowned. "But, it's only ten O'clock."

"Exactly," I took his hand and helped myself up. "Let's go!"

"Fine!" With that we both left holding hands.

_~~~~Scene Change~~~~_

When I got home, Annabeth, mom and dad, were sitting in the living room talking and watching TV. "I'm home!" I screamed happily.

"Hey, Iz." Mom said. My dad waved.

"Why does she look so happy?" My dad asked.

"Let me guess. Flustered, red, and grinning like crazy. Does this combination make you think about something?" Annabeth said. I glared at her with one of my famous looks –"Tell and I'll kill you." She didn't back down.

"I don't know, should I?" Mom said. "You gotta admit. It's weird seeing her this happy."

"Jesus, can't a girl just be happy for once in a while?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not you! I bet you her happiness has something to do with Leo." Annabeth said.

"That's it. I'm going to my room." I yelled running upstairs.

As I changed to Pajamas and got to bed, I reminiscence all the things Leo and I have been through. Now, we were finally a couple. I smiled at myself and closed my eyes to sleep.

overcome it?


End file.
